


Like Master, Like Dragon

by JackyJango



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How to Train Your Dragon References, M/M, grumpy!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Erik frowns and pushes at the armorwing. ‘He was trying to bite Alex’s hand off this morning and was a brat for no reason the whole day, and he’s all sunshine and giggles when he sees you. It’s unfair,’ he complains, ‘Sometimes I wonder if he’s your dragon or mine.’That’s exactly what Angel had told him about Erik a week ago (He’s snappy and grumpy the entire day and all sappy smiles as soon as you show up. It’s unfair). Charles turns to look at the dopey grin on Magneto’s face-- the kind that puts all his pointy teeth on display and exactly the kind that resembles Erik’s infamous grin.Like Master, like Dragon, then. Something about that is extremely adorable and amusing in equal measures.----aka, How To Train Your Dragon AU!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Like Master, Like Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> Thank you for your lovely prompt, Nanimok! This is more of a slice of life, rather than a plotty outcrop.  
> This was a little rushed, but made with a lot of love!! <3  
> Cheers! :D
> 
> **Prompt:** How To Train Your Dragon AU!
> 
> Charles as the train-wreck scholar/blacksmith apprentice (along with Hank) who cannot fight a dragon to save his life. Erik as the duty-bound son of the Chieftain, the creme-of-the-crop, who's tired of fighting but feels obligated because of his father and his father's (no-good) advisor Shaw. 
> 
> They befriend dragons and the rest is history!
> 
> Prompt Notes: Feel free to assign their dragons as you see fit. (I like Stormcutter as Professor (Charles's) and an Armorwing as Magneto (Erik's) but I'm happy?? with any cute dragon???) I don't mind if the fic is plotty or just fluff where Erik and Charles bonds with their dragons. Happy to get anything!

Charles flops next to Erik on the edge of the cliff and lets out a heavy breath. The gentle breeze billowing from the mountains scented with the freshness of spring is a welcome reprieve after being stuck in the stifling heat of the smithy for six unproductive hours.

‘What you and Hank are doing in that forge is beyond me,’ Erik says, sounding resigned. He’s dressed in his combat suit, which means that he, too, has spent an uneventful day in the arena. That surely explains the sour disposition of his mood. 

Charles would have snorted at Erik’s comment if he hadn’t spent the majority of his day wondering the same. ‘Just like what you’re doing in that arena pretending to fight dragons day in and out is beyond me. Besides, it’s only a temporary arrangement. Father will realise that I’m wasted at a smithy eventually. I don’t need to know how to mould metal to be able to run the place.’

At the sound of his voice, Magneto comes running from the nook behind a rock, wedges himself between him and Erik, and begins licking Charles’ face in earnest, as if trying to rid it off the soot and grease. Charles chuckles, trying his best to pet the dragon’s face from an awkward angle. 'Hello darling,' he says fondly, 'I've missed you, too.' 

Erik frowns and pushes at the armorwing. ‘He was trying to bite Alex’s hand off this morning and was a brat for no reason the whole day, and he’s all sunshine and giggles when he sees you. It’s unfair,’ he complains. ‘Sometimes I wonder if he’s your dragon or mine.’

That’s exactly what Angel had told him about Erik a week ago (He’s snappy and grumpy the entire day and all sappy smiles as soon as you show up. It’s unfair). Charles turns to look at the dopey grin on Magneto’s face-- the kind that puts all his pointy teeth on display and exactly the kind that resembles Erik’s infamous grin.

Like Master, like Dragon, then. Something about that is extremely adorable and amusing in equal measures. 

‘Oh, shush, Erik. Professor takes to you more than me. Doesn’t mean she’s your dragon more than mine. And I wouldn’t be opposed to it even if it were that way.’

Upon hearing her name, Professor trots towards them and snuggles next to Erik, pressing her face against his thigh and grunting happily.

A small smile graces Erik’s face as he pets the blue stormcutter. ‘I suppose you’re right.’ Pulling out a cloth from his pocket with his other hand, Erik holds it out to Charles. ‘Here. For you.’

Charles beams. ‘Is it honey cake from Darwin’s bakery?’

‘Yes, it is.’

‘Thank you, darling!’ Charles plucks the sweet treat from Erik’s hand and pecks him on the lips in gratitude.

But his craving for the sugary delight is short-lived as both the dragons pounce on him in a bid for the cake. Charles laughs as Erik tries to untangle them from Charles and to futilely salvage the crumbs of sponge now scattered around them.

Even though they’re growing at an alarming rate, the dragons are still babes and not large enough to crush Charles’ organs. But one day they will be. One day they’ll grow big enough for Erik and him to keep them a secret, one day they’ll have to fight in order to protect these dragons, and worst of all, they’ll have to fight their parents and their village.

But that day is still far away, and until then, Charles relishes in the happiness their little bubble of paradise grants him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Because I see no difference. lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :D  
> Do let me know what you thought!  
> Also, [JackyJango](www.jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!
> 
> Wishing you Happy Holidays and a very prosperous 2020! :D


End file.
